trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ElectronicExecutioner
- Prospit= }} |caption = = lets try to remain POSITIVE = |screenname = |title = ??? of Light |style = = talks like this when calm = + like this when happier + - and like this when more upset - Tends to be more formal with higherbloods and less so with lowbloods. |specibus = Yo-yokind |modus = Anagram |age = 7½ Sweeps / 16¼ years |planet = Land of Lamps and Depths }} Be the laidback zendik You are now the LAIDBACK ZENDIK. You are KRAUNO CORRUS, someone WHO ISN’T REALLY SURE WHAT A ZENDIK IS. Your favorite thing in the world is SPARKS. That’s what you call them at least. You love STORMS and LIGHTNING but deep inside yourself you’re afraid of THUNDER. You also tend to have a BAD MEMORY sometimes. You are a HUGE FAN of YO-YOs, but more often than not, you’ll just get them all TANGLED UP. Like MOST TROLLS you dislike the LIGHT, but SPARKS are VERY DIFFERENT. If you were any talented at WRITING, you would write a POEM about them. You use the ANAGRAM FETCH MODUS. You’re not very good at WORDS sometimes and it gets really FRUSTRATING, but you’re also always up for a CHALLENGE! Your LUSUS is an electric eel. The fact that his initials are also EE is a source of great amusement to you. + Eeldad is pretty awesome!! + You also have two small SCARS on your mouth. Thankfully they are barely noticeable. Sometimes. You don’t like to talk about them. Your trolltag is electronicExecutioner and + sometimes youre POSITIVE + - sometimes youre NEGATIVE - = but most of the time youre just NEUTRAL = Examine Self = Why not = Someone with your blood color has a lot of running around and MURDERING to do. Hunting for EELDAD is sometimes one of the worst parts of your day. But all of this has made you PHYSICALLY FIT. You are sort of PROUD of this but not to the point of OBSESSION. It is simply a NECESSITY. Other than that there is nothing much remarkable about you. You don't really know much about FASHION - the most important thing is COMFORTABLE CLOTHING. ... of course, all of that is a bunch of PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES. You are full of blood. But there's also other stuff. Like THOUGHTS. EELDAD has shocked you a few times in the past. Not so hard, but enough to ... make you muddled sometimes. He is pretty big, after all. Due to this you tend to get really AGITATED sometimes, and during this time things become DISTRESSING and CONFUSING. You try to be CALM and POSITIVE but sometimes LIFE IS JUST UNFAIR AND YOU GET ALL ------AGGRESSIVE------!!! Woah. Examine Lusus Looks like EELDAD is taking a break from the STRESS that entails being your PROTECTOR. Maybe you should leave him alone. He does need his BEAUTY REST after all. Well. Surely one hug couldn't hurt. --- Oww!! --- Okay, you guess you'll just leave him alone, then. EELDAD is very big and sometimes very impatient. You have to get him food sometimes, and you don't look forward to the job... Examine Room + Okay! + It's definitely not bad, thanks to your BLOOD. Coming soon! Allocate Strife Specibus + Alright its pretty awesome I think + Please. It is most certainly NOT awesome. - what are you talking about its the best ever - Whatever. Anyway, your Strife Specibus is the YO-YOKIND. '''You keep it close to you. Never know when '''DANGER needs to be taught a LESSON. Others think that it is SILLY. But that's okay. They've just never seen you STRIFE with it. You may not be the best at TRICKS but you sure are really good at THWACKING BADDIES. '''Should the '''YO-YO '''be unavailable which is '''HIGHLY UNLIKELY you will resort to barbaric FISTKIND. Examine Fetch Modus + Okay! + Holy shit. This thing is the biggest pain in the ass. You were ' SOOO LUCKY' to be stuck with the ANAGRAM FETCH MODUS. - Its not THAT bad - It's terrible because you fucking SUCK '''at '''ANAGRAMS. The way it works is really STUPID, too'. '''You put in an item and based on what it is, it's automatically assigned a '''TRIGGERWORD'. The TRIGGERWORD is then scrambled to become an ANAGRAM and you have to decipher it to fetch the item. When you put the item back, it's assigned a NEW TRIGGERWORD so you can't just write them down. Why don't you test it and see if it still works? = Okay Ill try to retrieve my Battery Blanket = That useless thing? It should be mentioned that the more useless the item, the easier the ANAGRAM. Oh. Looks like it's giving you the SCRAMBLED TRIGGERWORD. 'A T L E O V G' Okay what the HELL is that. + It's VOLTAGE! + ... you got lucky this time around. Examine Relationships You don't have any and that's because you were too STUPID to look for any. Being your age and without a MATESPRIT or a KISMESIS... you're just asking to get culled. The closer you get to eight SWEEPS the angrier you get, too. It's hightime you found yourself a MOIRAIL, too. Before you do something RIDICULOUSLY STUPID. Do something awesome + Yes okay I just learned this new yo-yo trick Id like for you to check it out Do something silly - Oh no I got all tangled up again - Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood